


| Perfect match |

by charlo_maher



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Pride, Happy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, One Shot, girlxgirl, gxg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlo_maher/pseuds/charlo_maher
Summary: The story of a couple through the time. We see the beginning, the middle, but not their end because they still have a future to live.
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	| Perfect match |

They loved this sensation. The warm and fuzzy feeling of being with the one you love, your most important confident in the world, your partner in crime, your second half. People were jealous of their relationship. It was as healthy as it could be. No jealousy, no fighting, no cursing. Just pure love, consumed every day by the two lovers. They fed off each others love and support to continue in life, to battle and win their fight against the hateful words and actions. It was something they were proud of. People kept asking them how they could always be so good together. They always answered that communication was key. They spoke to each other everyday. If they couldn’t be together physically, they would call, text or video call. (There were no reasons for them to not tell the other how much they loved them). If one of them was sick, the other would act like a nurse. They were compatible with the other. 

One day, they were cuddling on a loveseat. Yes, they were really squeezed into an uncomfortable position, but the feeling of the other close was enough reason for them not to move. Rowan was a tall svelte girl. Her whole body was slender: never-finishing legs, noodle arms, thin and gracious neck. Even her toes were longer than the average. On the other hand, Milly, was a smaller and chubbier girl. She was a ball of energy, always ready to help anybody in need. She was the girl with the brightest smile Rowan had ever seen.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

The two of them had met at the library. Milly was hiding from her bullies during lunch time. She hated school so much, she had been hurt so bad by those mean girls. Rowan was not the classical popular cheerleader falling in love with the quiet nerd. Rowan was a passionate of music. She was in the mass, never picked on. It was by hazard when she bumped into Milly behind a bookshelf filled with romance novels. The petite girl was trying to get a book from the top shelf, way higher than where the small Milly could jump. Without asking, Rowan had taken the book down for Milly to take. Milly had thanked her with her brightest smile. Rowan had smiled back, something she rarely did. She hated showing her teeth. She was insecure about them. They were not straight and not as white as she would like them to be. They did not speak. Milly had fled from Rowan’s imposing self. After their first meeting, they kept bumping into the other at school, at the grocery store, everywhere possible. 

They did not get to couple before a couple of years. Teasing, flirting, they did it all. At first, they did it unconsciously. It’s only when Rowan’s sister pointed it that they acted like a couple that they started questioning their relationship. Rowan realized fast that she liked Milly more than just a friend, it was something she was sure about. It took Milly more time for her to actually do steps towards Rowan. The smaller girl had always been stepped on and rejected. She was afraid that Rowan was only playing with her and would make a fool of her if she ever confessed. Rowan asked her out on a date, face to face, when they were alone in Milly’s bedroom. Milly had blushed from her face to her neck in a bright red. She had obviously agreed for the date. 

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Their first date, if we can even call that a date, was at a music festival. Rowan wanted to see her favourite band, but her parents didn’t want to go by saying that they were to old for those type of activities. She invited Milly to go with her. She had said yes with her best smile. They loved the concert. Rowan yelled the lyrics she knew by heart, Milly filmed Rowan with her phone and they laughed, they laughed until their belly hurt. At some point, Rowan had put Milly on her shoulders, to the smaller’s disdain. She wouldn’t stop saying how she would hurt Rowan even when she repeatedly told that she was fine and would not be in pain.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Their second official date was also not really a date. It was on Valentine’s Day, way after their first one. Milly had asked Rowan to hang out that day. The taller girl had asked back if it was a date. 

“ Yes so do you want to go on a date with me?” She had said the words in a voice filled with confidence. Rowan, with a rare embarrassed face, had replied a yeah in a small voice.

They had decided to meet at their first hanging out spot, in a old abandoned house, but still in good enough shape to not cave in at any moment. Rowan had arrived early. She was messing around in the old building. It was -17 Celsius degrees outside. She was freezing, teeth chattering at a high speed, her body trembling to get a little bit of heat through her bones and muscles. It was finally when Milly showed her redden nose that they started walking around the streets, but not for to long. They decided to settle in a small coffee shop to warm up a bit. They bought a coffee each with a box of chocolate chips cookies. They talked for at least two hours before going home. It was getting late for them and the parents were starting to call and to text like crazy.

It was the day Milly had decided to confess to Rowan. The day before, she had found the perfect song to confess: I wanna be your girlfriend by Girl in Red. She had changed the lyrics to fit Rowan’s name and had practiced the song. When she confessed, it was in a small park. Milly didn’t know how to start all of this. She babbled and babbled until Rowan took her hands in hers. She asked if everything was okay to Milly. The smaller girl took all the courage she had to start singing. All the time she sang, she stared into Rowan’s eyes. 

The street lights were illuminating their face, making Rowan’s eyes shine as bright as the moonlight reflecting in the ocean on a full moon night. When she finished the song, Milly asked the deadly question: do you want to be my girlfriend?. Rowan said yes in a small voice. It was at that moment that it kind of got awkward. They didn’t know how to kiss. They only hugged each other for a couple of minutes. As the time passed, they got used to kissing. 

Milly was playing with Rowan’s fingers. She always told her how much she loved them. They were long and slender and perfect for playing in Milly’s hair. Rowan was asleep. Milly was taking all her time looking at her girlfriend. She left a small kiss on Rowan’s cheek, then went back to her original position. She didn’t want to wake up Rowan from her nap. She inhaled deeply her girlfriend’s scent. She always smelled so good. Milly rubbed her nose on Rowan’s neck, trying to catch more of the faint smell of her lover. Rowan held her closer to her body unconsciously in her sleep. Shortly after, Milly fell asleep.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

They were seated at the table. They had cooked lasagna, that one receipt existing in Rowan’s family since four generations. Milly was serving a cup of red wine at Rowan. They usually never drink alcohol, but that night was special. It was their fifth anniversary together. They had dressed themselves up in comfy clothes. They had not planned on going outside of their place that night. They wanted to enjoy and celebrate their love alone, far from their noisy, but still lovable, friends and families. At some point, they had moved their chairs next to the other, to be glued side by side. Later that night, after the dessert was eaten and the dishes done, the put on some music. They danced, sang and laughed for a couple of hours. 

Around the middle of the night, the playlist changed for calmer and slower songs. Rowan and Milly slow-danced like they did at their prom. Milly rested her head on Rowan’s chest, letting herself get rock around by her girlfriend. When I wanna be your girlfriend played, she whispered the lyrics to herself. She hugged Rowan closer to her. She looked up to see Rowan staring down at her. They didn’t break the eye-contact for a long moment. Rowan glanced at Milly’s lips, then looked up quickly. She raised an eyebrow, like asking permission. Milly faintly nodded. Rowan lowered her head to get it to her girlfriend’s level. Her lips met Milly’s cherry-flavored one. It was one of those kiss where nothing was forced, where love and affection were shared between the people. They did not spice the kiss, they did not feel like doing it. 

Then it was time for bed. They turned off the music, cleaned the bit of mess they did while dancing and changed in their night clothes. They got on their usual side of the bed, Rowan on the left side and Milly on the right one. After a few minutes, Rowan was big-spooning Milly with an arm around her waist. “ I love you Rowan, “ whispered Milly. Rowan pecked her head. “ I love you too baby.” The moonlight was coming through the windows, illuminating their form. With the trains whistling in the distance, the stars shining their brightest in the skies, the picture was perfect. 

It was the perfect match.


End file.
